


Aglovale primus fuit, Aglovale finis erit.

by y_JZ



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ラモアグ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Relationships: Aglovale/Lamorak(Granblue Fantasy)





	Aglovale primus fuit, Aglovale finis erit.

阿古洛瓦五岁、拉莫拉克三岁差不多四岁时，某天，后者理解了自此之后绝对正确永永远远一条不变真理。早慧的威尔士家男孩子记事最早可追溯至三岁看到老的三岁，并没有什么稀奇。拉莫拉张开嘴哇哇叫，叫的不知是“妈妈”还是单纯“啊”“啊”学说话，阿古洛瓦已经在翻铅字书册。那种硬壳的——拉莫拉虽然还看不懂但很清楚，硬壳封面和硬壳封底的反面，那就是最好的画板。拉莫拉当时绘制的何等力作他给忘了，因为不重要。比起拉莫拉当了哥哥、这个事情，当然地不重要。拉莫拉兄弟俩的母亲顺利平安生下第三个孩子帕西瓦，所以该说三兄弟。威尔士三兄弟排行老二的那个，在弟弟诞生当日，明白了自己身处世界最基础的法则，比元素属性环环扣相克牵制更为不可动摇的事实：阿古洛瓦不再是拉莫拉一个人的哥哥。因为阿古洛瓦的弟弟从拉莫拉一个变成了拉莫拉和帕西瓦两个。帕西瓦也是拉莫拉的弟弟。该高兴，谈不上有得必有失。透过现象看穿本质的拉莫拉欣然接受事实，甚至更高兴了。帕西酱的生日和自己的生日不是同一天。不是生日却收到礼物，能不高兴嘛。  
有高兴的时候，就也有不高兴的时候。阿古洛瓦理论拉莫拉在与他作对，拉莫拉反而快乐，拉莫拉正是为寻开心才故意跟自己哥哥对着干的。阿古洛瓦妄图单枪匹马逞威风，拉莫拉自然要挫阿古洛瓦风头。阿古洛瓦朝巨大白银魔兽迈一步，离开拉莫拉远一步，拉莫拉就跟一步，非但跟上前，更要抢在阿古洛瓦前面先一步。何止抢插队，还又明白过来一则原理。谁让拉莫拉这方面便是脑子转得快呢。下一任威尔士家督就阿古洛瓦了。阿古洛瓦不仅不是拉莫拉一个人的哥，还不仅不是拉莫拉一个人的王。拉莫拉算威尔士的人，威尔士一国多多少少人，阿古洛瓦会是所有威尔士人的王。所以绝对不可以让阿古洛瓦上去送死给白乎乎毛茸茸的魔物吃掉。那样就会离开拉莫拉太远，拉莫拉不喜欢，不开心，不高兴。  
可惜阿古洛瓦本人有点笨，委婉含蓄有点家教地以慰母后父王在天之灵而言，可惜阿古洛瓦这人略迂腐。拉莫拉在先代威尔士王周年忌过去五个月后现身威尔士王城宫内，面见增筑的新玉座之间里并排三张大宝座，被亲自夜巡的现威尔士王捉贼捉赃擒拿在犯罪现场。拉莫拉离家出走多年外头学了成吨魔法，回来立刻露一手搓魔力增幅10次的龙卷风球，朝从左往右红蓝绿三色空王座甩手腕扔的当口被阿古洛瓦冻上了。阿古洛瓦号冰皇。拉莫拉只觉得寒风刺骨，手疼到快裂开。也可能是先整条冻肉胳膊硬邦邦掉地上摔碎裂开。总之，裂开。拉莫拉嗷嗷哭起来，控诉阿古洛瓦毫无人性，残忍无情，鬼畜暴虐亲弟弟。阿古洛瓦手一扬点上照明，问拉莫拉，拉莫拉还是否其胞弟。青冰色灯火下阿古洛瓦一张脸凉凉的眼神幽幽的。拉莫拉就说，他不是。拉莫拉不跟半个死人当兄弟。如果威尔士王想手足联盟三王并立，那威尔士王就没兄弟。威尔士只能有一个王。威尔士的王，只有一个。  
“说够了？怎么，哭啊。继续。”  
“呜、呜、眼泪、粘住了啦……”  
拉莫拉越是揉眼角，越是结出拔光眼睫毛的冰霜。他一边手疼，挂眼泪的两边腮帮也疼，怪罪阿古洛瓦杀千刀伤他的心，他就心也疼。阿古洛瓦掌灯在前，拽拉莫拉好的那只手，牵了人出房间就把房间锁了。本来有上锁隐形，拉莫拉精通魔法，才被找到这间秘密加盖的阿古洛瓦野心后花园。  
牵回到寝宫，阿古洛瓦命令拉莫拉喝酒。拉莫拉一边灌烈酒一边歌颂帕西酱可爱好好可爱。此时不在的他们那个老幺帕西瓦擅长火系魔法。火系魔法取暖方便，何苦借酒浇愁。  
阿古洛瓦欲问拉莫拉景况变化，先注意到拉莫拉酒量不寻常。拉莫拉不打自招，坦白作弊了，用了魔法，解过冻伤就把经口的酒全变作水咽下肚。由这方面来讲，威尔士的拉莫拉克，操纵净化之风，继冰皇之后，新立风圣。阿古洛瓦一指拉莫拉那酒杯，杯中物结成块，圆圆拳头大小，添满冰饮，风之骄子拉莫拉可以慢慢喝。  
“是真的！听说别的地方还有把井水调出酒味的药粉呢！”  
“听说？听你胡说。”  
阿古洛瓦接着听拉莫拉胡说八道离家期间各地见闻，直至天亮破晓，拉莫拉翻过窗口继续出走。走之前拉莫拉把窗关回去，小施魔法从房间里面插上插销，完美这场完全犯罪。他还有更完美的行事动机：不省人事皇兄身上单一条睡衣长袍怕不是要着凉，所以防风关窗。可全空绝对不会感冒的怕不是这样两类人，一乃痴儿傻子没心没肺，二就坊间传开即将广为人知的冷血无情凉凉冰皇。  
拉莫拉过几年回老家，又错过家族成员葬礼。阿古洛瓦差点死了。阿古洛瓦作死，没死成。阿古洛瓦还活着。也不知道谁才是那个不让人省心的兄弟。拉莫拉原打算多露个几次脸，然而阿古洛瓦说起他赏识的某某骑空团人丁兴旺广纳贤才，拉莫拉立刻摒除良心发现浪子回头的想法。那个某某骑空团之所以人丁兴旺广纳贤才，究其原理，类似走在路上捡纸箱里野猫回家的行径。  
“他们确实有驯养野猫。”  
“那就不是野猫，是家猫。”  
“不，那些是自由的猫。”  
除了猫还有狗，飞鸟走兽，星晶兽，各种动物，动植物。  
“阿古洛瓦哥哥大人您这般向往，何不起驾登艇？”  
如拉莫拉预言，阿古洛瓦收拾一套新衫真上了那骑空团的船。霓裳羽衣，般配飞天的骑空艇。拉莫拉看完水晶球里背两面冰雕巨翅的阿古洛瓦出尽风头，捧腹笑完缺氧气虚，躺倒一动不动回复体力。  
难得回来一次威尔士，威尔士王城里威尔士王却不在。三张空王座的密室里只有席地横卧的魔女。拉莫拉最近觉得土系魔法性感少女造型合胃口，还想着招待阿古洛瓦奉献第一次的登台亮相。  
之前拉莫拉找阿古洛瓦从来没有过失手。他们三兄弟玩捉迷藏从来是帕西瓦当鬼，这样才能保证游戏的平衡性。要是让阿古洛瓦找躲起来的拉莫拉，那就要拖到晚饭开饭，饿着肚子的阿古洛瓦领帕西瓦到餐桌前，正要赔罪搞丢了人，而看到等候他们的父母和拉莫拉。阿古洛瓦实在不够机灵。阿古洛瓦就是找到拉莫拉，那也是夜深快人静的时候。当晚举行舞会，阿古洛瓦年长，足够可以在舞池边见习。换拉莫拉领帕西瓦从舞厅楼上看了会儿热闹，有还是小孩子的自知之明接着回房准备就寝。阿古洛瓦却来敲门，请拉莫拉协助练习舞步。  
“好，好，为了亲爱的阿古哥不会在谁家小姐面前出丑……怎么吃准人家会跳女步的啊……”  
“是拉莫拉克你就肯定都会，我很相信。”  
拉莫拉至今心中有愧，因为自己让自己哥哥的社交舞初体验对象没能是个穿裙子的漂亮小姑娘。当然了，就是现在拉莫拉穿着高开叉深V领垫足左右各三块的魔女长裙，哪儿来的威尔士家贵公子来邀舞呢。除非滚在拉莫拉边上的水晶球就地开裂，从水晶球里面伸出来水晶球照见的阿古洛瓦的手。  
阿古洛瓦好久没回来，拉莫拉胆子大了，直接盘踞正殿的玉座之间，感慨皇帝的椅子坐起来不舒服。阿古洛瓦自己搞的那三张看就知道很舒服，但是拉莫拉碰都不想碰一碰。于是拉莫拉哀叹的坐久了屁股疼纯属自作自受，阿古洛瓦呵斥他让他站起身来运动运动，确实在理。  
“为什么回来了？！”  
阿古洛瓦解释为先行打道回府确保威尔士三兄弟老二不跑——这根本算不上解释。通常正常的解释应该是一国之王不在国当家那才奇怪之类等等云云。  
“此外，你这身着装，不妥当。”  
“哪里不好了！”  
“不够丰润，腿部线条不好看。”  
“下流！阿古哥下流！”  
“拉莫拉克。”  
“干嘛？”  
“也就对你，我会这么说。”  
阿古洛瓦接着还有一句，拉莫拉听得同样清楚。阿古洛瓦接着说，因为也就只有拉莫拉会在阿古洛瓦面前做出这种荒唐事情，令阿古洛瓦不禁言辞直接乃至粗俗无理。不过那些不重要。他刚刚得到一份邀请。站起来，跨步，及腰开叉裙摆荡漾，没穿高跟鞋，比男伴高的女伴会让拉莫拉的哥哥又难堪的。拉莫拉光着脚几乎小跑地到了铺向玉座长长红毯那一头，抓起房间门口来人的手。来跳舞吧，阿古洛瓦。跟拉莫拉跳舞的时候，阿古洛瓦就是拉莫拉一个人的阿古洛瓦。

fin


End file.
